


Cliché Horror #2

by EchoSiriusRumme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Despite this being a Halloween fic, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Tony, Multi, Tony just wanted to take a bath, fucking magic, not spooky at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: ‘One cliché after another,’ Tony thought grimly.  First having to investigate a dark house in the nude, and then having the feeling that someone was watching him?  What was he, in a bad horror movie?
Tony just wanted to have a nice relaxing soak in the tub.  But no, of course that'd be too simple.  Fucking magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title and idea came from watching markiplier playthrough _Until Dawn_ \- specifically a comment of his about how it's a cliche that the girl has to investigate the dark, spooky house clad in only a towel. And I wanted to put Tony in a similar scenario.
> 
> (And somehow it led to some pre-Clint/Natasha/Tony, but hey, I was on a roll). XD Also on [tumblr](http://echosiriusrumme.tumblr.com/post/152587301911/clich%C3%A9-horror-2)

Tony cursed, grabbing the towel as it slid from his hips _for the thousandth time._ Folding it so that it held secure again, keeping a hand on it just in case, Tony kept creeping through the hallway.

“This is what I get for taking some time for myself,” Tony grumbled under his breath, eyes fully adjusted to the dark by now as they peered around him. “Everyone _always_ complains that I hole myself up in my workshop for too long, that I should take better care of myself, blahdeblah.” Stopping beside a corner, Tony oh so carefully peeked around it.

Nothing but more darkness. Heaving a sigh, Tony continued forward. “But _of course_ something would happen when I finally follow their advice. But all my clothes missing, I mean what the _fuck_??” Tony paused in his steps, realizing he may have gotten a little too fervent in his complaints.

Silence still reigned however, and Tony kept walking, trying to think of who was responsible for this whole mess.

When the lights had turned off abruptly, interrupting his admittedly relaxing soak in the tub, Tony had immediately yelled out Barton’s name. He hadn’t even bothered opening his eyes at first, thinking this was a prank. When not even a little giggle from the vents interrupted the quiet, Tony begrudgingly got out of the water to go find the culprit.

A brisk dry, towel slung haphazardly around his hips, and Tony had gone to his wardrobe to put on at least some sweatpants before hunting down the archer. His idea that this was his teammates’ doing was only strengthened when he found his closet and wardrobe completely bare. Not a single sock was left for him, and he had been _pissed_.

Granted, he was _still_ pissed. But he had already gone down a few floors, and so far, there was no sign of anyone. Not one of his teammates, nor any sign of a possible intruder. Good for the latter, but he was starting to get worried about the former.

JARVIS had been taken down as well as the lights, which clued Tony in more that something malevolent was at work. It may have just been the fact that it was Halloween night, and that he was pretty vulnerable in only a towel, but Tony had gotten shivers down his spine a few times already.

 _‘One cliché after another,’_ Tony thought grimly. First having to investigate a dark house in the nude, and then having the feeling that someone was watching him? What was he, in a bad horror movie?

The shadows moved in the corner of his eye, and Tony whirled around. Heart thudding frantically against his chest, he brought his hands up in some semblance of defense.

Nothing was there. Tony gulped, senses on high alert now as he sped down the rest of the hallway. Peering around the corner again, he deemed the kitchen safe and started making his way through it.

Static suddenly crackled from the speakers, making him jump and bump into the counter with a loud clatter. Before he could reorient himself, Tony heard a deep bang from the ceiling, and nearly screamed when something fell from the vent right in front of him.

Tony’s mouth went dry, his heart rate rocketing yet again as he took in the _creature_ getting to its’ feet in front of him. The best comparison he could make was to an Orc from _Lord of the Rings_ , and seeing something like that face to face was absolutely horrendous. It wasn’t that big, only a few inches taller than him, but its’ arms were particularly muscled and made an intimidating sight.

The ‘Orc’ steadied itself, then seemed to startle at seeing Tony in front of it. It took in Tony standing there awkwardly, the towel still cinched tight around his waist, then seemed to make up its’ mind. Too bad it’s decision was to charge at Tony with a wild yell.

“Holy shit!” Tony ducked under its’ arm, scrambling around the island in the middle of the kitchen. It followed right behind him, managing to land a blow square on Tony’s shoulder. Tony tried to make a break for it, but the Orc stepped into his path, blocking the entrance of the kitchen.

Tony ran for the knife drawer, but the Orc seemed to guess what he was going for and put on a burst of speed. The next second, Tony was gasping for air, the creature having grabbed Tony from behind. A thick arm was wrapped around his throat, pressing down firmly, and Tony frantically tried to elbow the creature to wind it.

He certainly landed some hits, but it didn’t seem to faze the creature, and Tony’s vision was starting to go spotty. His wrists were grabbed and held together in one palm, securing them against his chest. Tony kicked his leg back, finally managing to hurt the creature by getting it in its’ shin.

It grunted in pain, and Tony did it again only harder, managing to knock one of its’ feet from under it. While it tried to regain its’ balance, Tony wiggled in its’ grip desperately, dropping free as it was pushed even more off balance.

Tony scrambled to his feet, realizing belatedly that his towel was barely covering him. _‘I’m going to kill whoever’s fault this is.’_ The slight pause he took to hook the towel back over his hips was enough for the creature to grab him again and push him against the fridge.

Even more up close and personal with the creature, Tony caught sight of its’ ears, and paused. _‘What the fu – are those_ hearing aids _?’_

Thinking back rapidly, Tony realized the creature had fallen from the vents, which had quickly become Clint’s domain. The Orc had been around Clint’s height, and due to being an archer, he’d developed some pretty impressive arms. And now there was something that looked exactly like hearing aids in the Orc’s ears?

 _‘What the fuck is going on?’_ Tony thought, staring up at…Clint? Only one way to find out. “Clint! Clint, it’s me, Tony!” His yelling only seemed to aggravate Clint more, and Tony had to dodge to the side to avoid a punch to the face.

“OK, I’m assuming you’re reacting like this because you see me as a monster too?” An arm found its way back to Tony’s neck, cutting off any other comments he may have made. Clint’s grotesque new face snarled at him as he was pressed against the fridge. The surface was cool against his back, as Tony scrabbled against Clint’s arm.

“Clint, buddy, I know I’ve been pushing your new arrows back, but come _on_ ,” Tony choked out, trying to keep his airway open at least a little. That was all for naught, as Clint got tired of his struggling and punched him solidly in the gut.

The little air he had left was forced out of his lungs, and Tony doubled over when Clint released him. Only momentarily, for in the next second Tony was pressed face forward against the fridge, Clint’s arm choking him yet again.

Tony could see his face turning an interesting shade in the reflective surface of the fridge, hands attempting to push back but to no avail. _‘Wait a second.’_ Clearly Clint was looking in this direction, but was too focused on _choking his teammate_ to realize that their reflections were of their human forms.

Vision going grey in the corners of his eyes again, Tony tried one last time to get Clint’s attention. He slapped the fridge a few times, as hard as he could in his dwindling state, and _thankfully_ Tony could see Clint turn his gaze to the noise.

He watched in the fridge’s reflection as Clint zeroed in on Tony’s hand, then let his gaze slide to the side. Tony _felt_ Clint’s shock go through his body at seeing Tony’s face pressed against the fridge, rather than the monster he supposedly saw in ‘real life’. With the last bit of his strength, Tony spelled out “ _I’m Tony_ ” in sign language with his free hand.

Clint released him as if he was burned, and Tony fell to his knees, choking and gasping for air. Coughing, Tony grimaced. Yeah, his throat would definitely be sore for the next few days. He felt a tentative hand on his back, and turned his head to see Orc-Clint kneeling beside him.

Looking to the other side, at the fridge, Tony could see Clint’s distraught expression as he realized what he’d almost done to his best friend. Turning back to Orc-Clint, Tony placed his hands on Clint’s shoulders, squeezing reassuringly.

He had been about to try and communicate with Clint using sign language, as that had worked earlier, but a blinding light encompassed them. When Tony regained his sight, Clint – regular, _human_ Clint – was kneeling in front of him, rubbing his eyes with a groan.

“Welcome back.” At Tony’s voice, Clint’s head whipped to the side to look at Tony. “Or I guess, we’re both back? I don’t know about you, but to me, you looked like a nasty Orc.”

Clint blinked a few times, then grinned back at Tony. “Same, but I bet you were uglier. Also, why are you in just a towel?”

Tony scoffed, using Clint’s shoulder as a balance to get to his feet. “I had been trying to take a bath, but due to _fucking magic_ , I was interrupted. And in your dreams Barton. You know I’ll always look better than you.” Tony grabbed Clint’s hand, pulling him to his feet too. “But I guess we know who’ll win in a fight now,” he admitted sheepishly.

Clint looked guilty again for a moment, but then a naughty grin crossed his face. “Guess this means you’ll have to train with me and Nat some more.”

Tony shuddered, this time for a completely different reason. Waving his hands around, he said, “Don’t say such things. I swear some muscles are still sore from the last time you two trained me.”

Clint followed Tony as he left the kitchen, wandering through the still dark rooms to the staircase. “If it’s not us, then you’ll have to deal with Steve, because I’m _definitely_ telling everyone how I whooped your ass.”

“Fine, fine, you win. I’d rather find my death between your thighs of steel or Tasha’s, than from boredom by Steve’s lectures.”

“Hmm, kinky Stark.”

Tony threw a wink over his shoulder, before turning back to the stairwell. “Come on, let’s go find the others before they destroy the Tower with their fighting. Then we can discuss my… _training_.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they managed to stop the others from fighting, which broke the spell, and they later found out that it was Loki being a little shit all along. (And then and then, Clint and Natasha pressured Tony into training with them, which led to more _training_ afterwards, and Steve sent them to time out after making them clean the boxing ring that they'd defiled)


End file.
